


Artistic Things

by Doberman217



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: Blitzwing likes to sculpt, and unfortunately, Bumblebee finds out about this.





	Artistic Things

"This is stupid! My entire chassis feels like its falling apart!"

"You've been sitting for only five minutes. I am sure you're fine." 

"Common, Blitzwing!"

"I'm almost finished, hang in zhere."

Bumblebee groaned. He sat still in his alt-mode, posing for the Decepticon. Blitzwing was leaned back against a tree, his enormous tank treads curled underneath him. In his large hands, he held a giant blade of metal and was currently smoothing a piece of tree trunk into a shape. Blitzwing glanced occasionally up that the yellow vehicle, then back down to his work.

Two weeks ago Bumblebee had found out about Blitzwings little 'passion'. He had been leaned back against Blitzwing's side, playing a video game while the other did paperwork. Bumblebee had started ranting to him about Bulkheads latest spill of paint when Blitzwing had perked up. 

"Autobots are... artistic?"

Bumblebee stopped, surprised at the question. "Uh, I mean...I guess. Bulkhead likes to paint. I once built a body out of total scrap! But that's about it." Bumblebee tilted his head. "Why? Are Decepticons artistic?"

Blitzwing quickly looked back at his datapad. 

Curiously, Bumblebee pressed. "What? Are _you_ artistic, Blitzwing?"

Blue had flashed to red, and Blitzwing snapped. "So vhat if I am? Art iz a beautiful and skilled practice. I might just have a passion for it. You vith your media players and video-games and electronic garbage vould never understand!" 

"That's not true! I just told you I once built a body out of total scrap! And I already told you the one time I painted my sarge pink!" Bumblebee said. 

Blitzwing switched once again. 

"Hahaha! Yes, you did! I love zhat story!" Random smiled, but switched again. "It's still different, Autobot!" Blitzwing glared angrily down at his datapad again, avoiding eye contact. 

Bumblebee smiled at the visible blush under Blitzwings visor. 

"My, my, my," he teased. "Blitzy likes to draw pictures and paint flowers?"

"Shut it, jerk bot."

"I'm teasing you, Blitzbrain. Common, open up to me a bit. What kind of artsy stuff are you into? Sari's told me all about the artsy things. I can know artsy stuff. Hit me with that artsy talk."

Blitzwing's face spun and he glanced down at the other briefly before focusing back on his datapad. The same blush graced his blue cheeks, and Bumblebee smiled at the deceptions bashfulness. 

"...sculpting."

"Huh?"

"I said, sculpting." Blitzwing snapped. "Did Sari teach you vhat that is?"

"I know what sculpting is, Blitzwing."

The Decepticon sighed. "It's...something I'm good at it." He said. "Lugnut... has never understood it either."

"Whoa, who said I don't understand?" said Bumblebee.

Blitzwing stared at Bumblebee. 

Offended, Bumblebee scoffed. 

"Bulkhead likes stuff like this, too, you know. Prowl also. I've never been excited over it _myself_ , but I'm sure its a lot like me with video games." said Bumblebee. "What do you sculpt?"

Blitzwing rubbed the back of his helmet. "It's... been a long time, Bumblebee. I'm not sure vhat I vould vant to make anymore."

"Would you sculpt _me_?"

There it had been. The question that had been repeated and repeated at every meet-up they had ever since. Two weeks later, Blitzwing had finally caved. 

Back in the present, Bumblebee had briefly fallen quite. He watched Blitzwings face shift while he worked with interest. When Blitzwing seemed to mess up, Hothead would bear his teeth and scrub roughly at his little piece but would calm back down and glance at Bumblebee, his oversized knife making little movements against the bark. The sun was beginning to set, and the afternoon light cast long shadows across their little clearing.

But Bumblebee noticed that jagged smile would appear more and more as time went on, and he really didn't like the way the bot would smile at him. Bumblebee usually loved making Blitzwing laugh, but this shouldn't be a laughable situation, and Bumblebee felt himself getting more and more insecure. 

"What are you laughing at?" Bumblebee growled. 

Blitzwing giggled. "I have no idea vhat you're talking about, honeybee."

The itch to move suddenly became too intense, and Bumblebee broke. "It's been twenty-five minutes, Blitzbrain. I'm getting up to stretch."

Before Blitzwing could protest, Bumblebee transformed onto his feet. Stretching his arms up above his head, he walked toward the Decepticon. "May I see the masterpiece?" He asked. 

Blitzwing smirked and hid the wood out of Bumblebee's view. "Only if you close your eyes."

Bumblebee gawked. " _What_ are you up too?" he demanded.

_*whirr-ch*_

"Only if you close your eyes, hummelchen!" Blitzwing grinned.

Growling, Bumblebee squeezed his optics shut, holding out his hands.

A moment of silence, then Bumblebee felt larger servos cup his own. He felt a small object being placed in his palms, and Blitzwing gently folded Bumblebees digits over the it. For some reason, time slowed for the Autobot, and when Blitzwing pulled away, Bumblebee felt his servos go cold. 

"Now open..."

Bumblebee's optics fluttered online and glanced down at what was in his hands. 

"Are you KIDDING ME!!?"

"HAHAHAAA!!" Blitzwing was already on his back in the grass, laughing uncontrollably.

A small, perfect wooden fighter jet was clutched in Bumblebees fingers. A tiny little Blitzwing alt-mode. 

"I'M GOING TO KICK. YOUR. ATF!" 

Blitzwing howled, laughing harder, his enormous legs kicked the air. Bumblebee felt his circuits burn. With his arms clutching his sides, Blitzwing wheezed "Worth it!" before nearly passing out in a fit of loud giggles. 

The feeling of petty betrayal left him, but Bumblebee wanted to fight anyway. He set the figure aside, then pounced on his hysterical partner, getting his small limbs around Blitzwing's helm in a sad parody of a headlock.

In the middle of trying to wipe coolant from his eyes, Blitzwing grappled with the Autobot and wrestled with him, still laughing hard.

"Filthy deception!" Bumblebee snarled. 

"Silly, silly Autobot," Blitzwing laughed, rolling over and pinned the smaller bot to the ground. With a switch, an eye and a monocle glimmered down at him with mirth. "It vas you who was foolish enough to trust me."

"I'm not talking to you." 

"But vhat did you think of my artwork?"

Bumblebee struggled. "It's adorable and you're not getting it back."

Blitzwings eye flashed with surprise. "Vhat?"

"I said I'm not talking to you."

Blitzwing stared in disbelief at Bumblebee, then smiled. His blue lips pulled up naturally, and he felt his spark swell at the compliment. Lugnut never expressed a liking to his creations, even if the big idiot liked them.

There was a small pause, and Bumblebee stopped his struggling to look at Blitzwing. 

"I uh...*ahem*." Blitzwing studdered, realizing he had stopped to stare. "I wasn't totally untruthful to you, today, Bumblebee." Blitzwing rushed.

"What do you mean, Blitzbrain." 

Blitzwing released Bumblebee from the pin, but laid an arm down next to the smaller bot for support while his other hand reached for his belt. 

"I...knew how much you vanted me to carve you somezhing." He said, the confession coming out awkward. "I vanted to take liberty of at least doing a decent job of it."

He had wanted to be more playful with this surprise, but the compliment was still clouding his mind. So the reveal came out far more soft than he had planned. 

Bumblebee watched in surprise as Blitzwing brought his hand back to gently place another figure in Bumblebee's own. The smaller bot brought it up between their faces for inspection, and Blitzwing watched on as Bumblebees optics widened and sparkled. 

This is completely ridiculous, Bumblebee thought.

It was embarrassing and overwhelmingly flattering. 

Blitzwing had carved a small Bumblebee out of the same wood his little fighter-jet was made of. Bumblebee had his stingers poised, his figure in a battle stance and his eyes narrowed. And a tiny, cheeky, now-immortal smirk had been carved onto his little face. 

Bumblebee stared at the carving for a long moment, then clutching the figure to his chest, he looked back at Blitzwing with wide eyes. Blitzwing looked right back, his expression almost nervous.

Blitzwing couldn't take it, "I didn't- _nhmm!_ "

Blitzwing's spark stopped at the feeling of Bumblebee's kiss. The bot had yanked him down with one arm and had met him halfway, moving his lips passionately against the decepticon's own. It was a moment before Blitzwing was registering the action. When he did, his single optic closed, losing himself in the feeling. Shifting his position, he moved his free arm and curled it around Bumblebee's back and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Now lost in sensation, Blitzwing only distantly felt both of Bumblebee's arms come up around his neck, pulling him in. The Decepticon's spark spun faster at this, and he rubbed Bumblebee's back the best he could. Blitzwing couldn't see that his little masterpiece was still clutched in one of Bumblebee's small hands.

Leaning his helm to the side a bit, Bumblebee smoothed his lips over Blitzwing's one more time before pulling slightly away, his optics half open. Blitzwing's spark stuttered at the loss, but he kept his face near enough to brush against the metal of his partner's own.

Bumblebee didn't say anything.

The blue face spun away, but the wide scarlet grin had changed to something a bit more awkwardly giddy. "Ha..ha...I- er...I zhink you liked my present." Blitzwing's voice faltered, and he got the statement out in a quiet voice, as if they were hiding from an enemy. 

The small Autobot exhaled, a laugh in the sound. "Yeah, I do, Blitzbrain, a lot. Its the stupidest thing I've ever seen." 

After another spin, Blitzwing huffed as well. "I hoped you would have liked it." he said, a little victory in his tone. 

Bumblebee scoffed but pulled the larger bot into a hug. He felt Blitzwing go slack, then felt both of his large arms shuffle and come around to hug him awkwardly back. Given their position, Blitzwing was putting way too much effort into not crushing his Autobot against the ground. To avoid said thought, Blitzwing leaned over, and he hit the ground on his side, still holding Bumblebee to himself. 

The sun was completely out of sight now. The sky was glowing with brilliant warm colors. The air around them was getting slightly chilly, and the trees rustled with a breeze. The organic birds had gone quiet, and Bumblebee realized that he could hear Blitzwing's every vent, and given the cuddling, he could almost feel the spin of a spark under the hefty armor of the cockpit. The gifts were so stupid, Bumblebee thought, but his spark swelled at them nonetheless. He couldn't wait to display them on his window. 

Bumblebee nuzzled his face into Blitzwing's neck before realizing the context of said thought. 

"Hey, Blitzwing."

"Mm?" The deception was still idly rubbing circles into Bumblebee's back.

"What time is it?"

A pause. "A few units after nine?"

Bumblebee pulled his arms back from around Blitzwings neck, then with all his might, shoved the bigger cybertronians shoulders. Shock bolted through Blitzwings body at the onslaught, and he quickly pushed himself up and away in worry. "Bumble-"

"I need to go!" Bumblebee was out from under him then running through the clearing in a flash. Alarm and stress blasted at Blitzwing's energy field before he could even turn to call him back. 

"Vait-" Blitzwing looked in time to see Bumblebee scoop the little wooden jet from where he must have set it. Bumblebee paused, his little hands holding up his new possessions. He stared for a few moments before glancing at the bewildered triple-changer. 

"These are mine." Bumblebee stated with a smile. 

Blitzwing blinked. 

"See you again in two days?" Bumblebee asked.

"S-Same time." Blitzwing finished, his processor feeling fuzzy and slow.

Bumblebee was then transforming a speeding away. The fading light filtering through the trees danced off of Bumblebee's yellow paint. Blitzwing caught a glimpse of an arm folding out of the side of the vehicle to wave before disappearing into the forest. 

This left Blitzwing half-way on his side and feeling incredibly cold. 

Still blinking stars and hearts out of his vision, Blitzwing sat up straight. He absentmindedly rubbed at his chest, and he glanced over and spotted his metal dagger in the scrubs. He remembered how much Bumblebee had liked his little artworks, and he switched, his eyes wide and happy.

"I am in _LOVE!_ " Blitzwing squealed. He snatched up his dagger and folded into a jet, blasting into the sky. Tree branches around the clearing nearly broke off at the force.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee suddenly wondered how he was going to explain how he had managed to collect mini Blitzwing and Bumblebee carvings.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for surprise kisses apparently...


End file.
